


It's Too Cliché

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Sam, High School, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam chocked on his own saliva when he opened the text and saw the picture; it was a full-body portrait of a half-naked Gabriel, posing in a pair of red silky shorts and with a red rose held between his teeth. Then he scrolled down and read the text: 'Picture this ten times bigger, covering the front of the school building. Sexy, right?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr](http://sammycakes.co.vu/post/79478659771/ao3-so-kylie-requested-a-sabriel-hs-au-ficlet)]  
> Written for Kylie, beta'd by Joanna! Also - there's some minor implied dean/cas if that bothers anyone.

 

**Monday**

 

Sam knew he should be paying attention to what was going on in the classroom instead of doodling in his notebook, but Sam hated Calculus. The whiteboard only managed to hold his attention for a whole of five minutes at a time, and that was when he was actually trying to focus. He’d filled his notebook’s entire page with the doodles when the bell finally rang, and Sam picked up his things in a rush to get out, because the next class was History, one of his favorite classes. In his rush, he tripped over his feet, bumping into someone who was passing by in the hallway.

And of course, _of course_ it had to be Gabriel.

“Whoa, watch where you’re going, kid.” He laughed.

“Sorry.” Sam felt like his cheeks were going to burst into flames any minute now.

Gabriel’s hand was around Sam’s arm, even though Sam was managing to stand on his own two feet now. Then the older boy frowned, looking up at Sam. “Did someone trip you?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I just-” He looked elsewhere, not daring to meet Gabriel’s gaze, then mumbled another apology before he hurried off to make it to his next class in time.

Not that there was much of a point, anymore. Sam wasn’t able to concentrate during this class, either, because his mind kept going back to Gabriel, as if he had no control over it whatsoever. All he could think about was how hot Gabriel looked in his dark blue denims, and the grey sweater he’d worn over a white shirt, despite the fact that his clothes looked slept in. That was one of the annoying things about Gabriel, he looked gorgeous without even trying. Most days he was unshaven, and his hair was in place, even if he looked like he’d just run a hand through them, but it all just worked for him, and Sam hated him for it.

Lunchtime seemed to do the trick of taking his mind off things. Just sitting there, watching Ash and Garth bicker, with Charlie’s loud interruption, “You’re both losers, so _I’m_ getting the girl,” was endlessly entertaining. Right up until Gabriel walked by with his friends, caught Sam’s eye and winked at him, wiping the smile right off Sam’s ace.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him. “You’re pitiful, Sam. Really.”

“Shut up,” Sam picked up a piece of grape from his plate and flicked it at Charlie, who successfully dodged it. She went on to say something, but Sam wasn’t listening anymore. Now he was focusing on Gabriel, sitting with his friends a few tables over. Stupid Gabriel with his stupid cool friends group.

Despite Charlie’s insisting, it’s not like Sam actually had a crush on Gabriel. I mean, for one, he liked tall guys, and Gabriel was way shorter than him. Then there was his whole personality thing that Sam found absolutely insufferable. Gabriel was arrogant and obnoxious, and the biggest flirt in the whole school, and sometimes he was a bit condescending and pretentious, too. All his friends were really, even Cas, who was actually the nicest of them all.

No, Sam absolutely did not like Gabriel, especially when he remembered that time when Gabriel had covered the entirety of Sam’s Physics textbook in post-it notes with doodles of dicks on them. (Who even had the time to do that?) Sam had been having a terrible day, and he’d laughed when he’d opened his locker door and found his textbook in that state. When Gabriel had seen him in class and snickered, Sam had just rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed. He wasn’t about to admit that Gabriel had actually cheered him up.

Physics class was interrupted with an announcement that whoever was responsible for releasing the goats in the school building present themselves in the principal’s office immediately, and a threat to cancel the upcoming school dance if they didn’t. Laughter erupted in the classroom, especially when the announcement continued to say that apparently the goats were labelled one to four, and three teachers had spent a good hour trying to find the third one. Only to discover later that it didn’t exist in the first place.

“Jeez,” Gabriel said when everyone had quieted down. “I wonder who could’ve done that.”

The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to teaching the lesson, as if she had no interest in what had happened or who the person responsible was. Her gaze fell on Sam though, when in response to Gabriel’s comment, he laughed out loud, knowing that the prank was Gabriel’s doing.

“Winchester, are you responsible for this?”

Sam’s eyes widened. “What? No! Of course not!”

The teacher, Mrs. Mills, rolled her eyes again. “Principal’s office, now.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Sam raised his voice slightly, and he knew that would be a sign that he was guilty, but he couldn’t help be defensive. He turned back in his seat and shot Gabriel a glare, trying to communicate with him silently.

Gabriel simply shrugged his shoulders, and pulled his best ‘I-have-no-idea-what-you’re-talking-about’ face.

“Really, Gabe?” Sam hissed at him.

Gabriel was barely managing not to burst out laughing, and Sam could tell, but the older boy still managed to feign innocence. Sam just rolled his eyes and turned forward, to pay attention to the teacher who was still looking at him expectantly. He resigned and got up, gathering up his books and his backpack before he headed out the door.

As he headed down the hallway towards the principal’s office, Gabriel caught up with him. “Sorry about that,”

Sam stopped and turned to face him. “I’m not getting in trouble for your stupid prank.” He let out a loud sigh. “Go turn yourself in.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him. “Wow, bossy…I like.” He broke out in a grin that sent a wave of heat through Sam’s body, who prayed his blush wasn’t too obvious.

Then Gabriel grabbed his arm and led him to the opposite direction, towards the school’s entrance door. “I’ve got a better idea. Come on, Samsquatch.”

 

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

Mrs. Mills was going on about Newton’s laws that day, and Gabriel was sitting in the seat next to Sam. The younger boy had his face buried in the textbook, not even looking up to see what the teacher was writing on the whiteboard. Sam could see Gabriel from the corner of his eye, and had noticed that he kept throwing a glance in his direction, even though Sam chose to ignore them.

He was also trying to ignore the fact that he’d skipped school on Monday with Gabriel, and had spent the entire afternoon with him. Sam wasn’t sure exactly what had happened, but he suspected someone had removed his brain and replaced it with a plastic one, because he couldn’t explain why he’d gone along with the idea. It was so unlike him to skip important classes, drive half an hour away to get some of the most heavenly ice cream ever, as Gabriel claimed, and then make an impromptu visit to the zoo – where Gabriel tried and failed to get the parrot to imitate him in saying “I am the Dark Lord Satan.”

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much. Watching the ‘conversation’ between Gabriel and Penny the parrot had been priceless, and the ice cream had been heavenly indeed. What’s more, he’d found a special kind of calmness in sitting in the passenger seat of Gabriel’s car, listening to his ridiculous 80’s pop music, and watching the city blur past them on their way home. Then it was over. Gabriel had dropped him off at his house, and Sam had walked straight to his room, but not before Dean had caught him and interrogated him, and teased him about his new ‘boyfriend.’

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang, and the students started rushing out of the classroom to get to their next lesson, and Sam groaned when he realized he had Art, his worse subject. Then he cursed yet again under his breath as he realized that was another subject he shared with Gabriel.

When they arrived, the teacher briefly explained to them what their task for that day was, and then went on to put some sort of calming, yoga-music which apparently was meant to help the students relax and concentrate. Sam didn’t think it made a difference, because ‘relaxing and concentrating’ wasn’t really going to help him draw the large bowl of fruit which was presented to them on a table in the middle of the room.

“Wouldn’t this class be a lot more interesting if we learned how to draw portraits?” Gabriel piped up suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. “I volunteer as the model, and if you ask nicely, I’ll even strip down to my underwear!”

Before he could stop himself, Sam laughed, drawing Gabriel’s attention to himself. Thinking fast, Sam came up with a response. “I vote no for the stripping. I think we’d all like for our retinas to stay intact.”

Gabriel gasped audibly and the teacher shot the pair a look, silently telling them to quiet down and get to work. He smiled sweetly at her and turned his attention on his blank notebook, but only for a second. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a picture message to Sam, with a description of his next prank.

Sam chocked on his own saliva when he opened the text and saw the picture; it was a full-body portrait of a half-naked Gabriel, posing in a pair of red silky shorts and with a red rose held between his teeth. Then he scrolled down and read the text: “Picture this ten times bigger, covering the front of the school building. Sexy, right?”

Despite himself, Sam laughed out loud, because it would be a hilarious sight, and he hated to admit, but Gabriel had to be brave – stupidly brave – to pull off something like this, because he would definitely get in trouble if he went through with his plan.

Gabriel grinned at Sam’s reaction, and leaned over to him again. “Hey, look at that, your retinas are still intact!”

The teacher shot the pair another glare, and Sam put his phone away quickly, realizing that he’d been staring at the picture still – and damn, Gabriel looked even better with his clothes off. He tried to focus on his drawing and desperately hide the fact that he was blushing.

Gabriel noticed anyway.

 

 

 

 

**Friday**

 

“I don’t want to come.”

“Oh come on, man! It’ll be fun.”

Sam kept his eyes on his laptop screen as he typed out a quick reply to Charlie, to let her know he was still following her rambling. Apparently, something disastrous had happened during her date, and Sam was reading the retelling of the events now. Then he turned to face his brother. “Don’t ‘come on’, me. Why do you even want to go? And more, importantly, who invited you in the first place?”

Dean mumbled something too quiet for Sam to hear, and shifted from foot to foot, clearly feeling a little embarrassed. It wasn’t like Dean to get invited to the popular kids’ parties, and even less like him to actually want to go. He cursed the blush that crept up on his cheeks as he repeated, more audibly now, “Cas kinda invited me.”

Sam broke out in a full shit-eating grin. “Oh, I see. _Cas_ invited you.”

“Shut up,” Dean let out a deep breath. “Are you coming or not?” he said, and then it was his turn to grin from ear to ear, knowing what he was about to say would irk Sam. “Gabriel will be there too.”

Sam scowled at the screen, then made a grimace at what he’d just read – apparently Charlie was not familiar with the concept of ‘too much information.’ He typed something quickly and then let out a sigh.

Dean grinned, realizing he’d finally convinced his brother. “Awesome, we’re leaving at nine. Be ready.”

Sam rolled his eyes, because out of the two of them, Dean always took the longest to get ready, and he always made them late. “I’ll be ready.”

 

 

 

Dean disappeared as soon as they got to Castiel’s house, leaving Sam alone to wander awkwardly through the crowds of people. He attempted to talk to a few people he sort of knew, and avoiding talking to the one person he was actually kind of friends with.

Gabriel was surrounded by a few seniors, who were his type of people – loud, obnoxious and generally rude. Gabriel wasn’t like them thought; he was the only who could actually make Sam laugh. He was talking animatedly, no doubt telling his friends another one of hilarious stories, and Sam felt like rolling his eyes at Gabriel.

Stupid Gabriel, with his blonde hair effortlessly styled, and that stupid plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up – that bastard – and his stupid beautiful golden eyes, which squinted slightly when he laughed. Stupid, stupid Gabriel.

Sam couldn’t help but glance over at him every so often, and even more pathetically, glare at the girl he had his arm around. She was absolutely stunning, with her strawberry blonde hair and pretty pink lips. Even worse, she was a genuinely nice person as well, or at least that was Sam’s impression of her from the few times she’d talked to him. Sam wasn’t sure if they were actually dating, or the sickeningly physical type of friends, but he’d seen them being affectionate with each other a few times now.

Then, suddenly, Gabriel caught his eye and winked at him – what an asshole – and Sam felt a flash of heat in his body and he turned and headed out to the backyard of the house. He sat at one of the sunbeds near the pool and sighed in frustration over his stupid, ridiculous crush on Gabriel.

“Hey, kiddo,”

Sam grunted in response, and Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “Am I that bad company?”

“No, no. Sorry.” He smiled up at Gabriel, who had the height advantage for once. “It’s just…”

Gabriel was looking at him expectantly. “Just what?”

_It’s just that I think I might have this really big crush on you because I’m always wondering what it’d be like to kiss you._

Sam said none of that; he simply shook his head and took a sip from his beer and stared at the still water of the swimming pool. It was quiet for a moment before Gabriel broke the silence again.

“Bad mood?”

Sam shrugged.

Gabriel sighed. “So bad time to bring up a matter of importance?”

“Hmm?” Sam looked up at him, and saw the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Gabriel’s mouth. He was standing with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, and it was dark, but Sam could swear his cheeks were a little pinker. It caught Sam’s attention because Gabriel wasn’t the blushing type of person.

Sam gasped overdramatically. “You’re leaving me!”

Gabriel hung his head, playing along. “Yes.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I just called the lawyer and he’s going to send me the papers any day now…” He turned around and covered his face with one hand. “I just can’t keep living this lie anymore.”

Sam laughed, enjoying the over-dramatic performance a little too much. And it was all for fun anyway, and he was glad that he could at least joke about it. “You’re good, you’re good,” he said, nodding at Gabriel, then laughing again when the older boy took a bow. “But it takes a little longer than that.”

“What does?” Gabriel asked while he took a seat next to Sam.

“The getting divorced process.”

“How would you know?” Gabriel teased him, and then his expression turned serious. “Oh, shit your parents aren’t like divorced or something right?”

Sam chuckled. “No, they’re fine, still happily married. I know because I want to study Law.”

“Oh, no, no, Saaaam,” Gabriel whined like an overgrown baby. “Come on, you’re more fun than that,”

“Really?” Sam was surprised, mostly because he had been labelled as ‘the serious’ one for as long as he could remember. Also maybe because Gabriel was the funniest guy he knew, so coming from him, that was a big compliment.

“Yeah,” Gabriel’s voice was quieter now. “Are you kidding, I love hanging out with you,”

Sam couldn’t steer his gaze from Gabriel’s mouth, wondering whether it’d be stupid to just lean over and kiss him now, and wondering what he would taste like. Sam bet he’d taste sweet, like strawberry-flavoured lollipops; maybe because Gabriel had one in his mouth more often than not.

Except now he didn’t. Now he was sitting right next to him, looking at him with an expression Sam couldn’t identify, and maybe, just maybe –

“Sam,”

The voice had come from somewhere behind them and sounded familiar, and as an automatic response, Sam mumbled out, “I’m busy,” before snapping back into reality to realize Dean was the one calling his name. He turned around and shot a glare at his brother, but then saw that Dean was looking at him with an equally deadly glare.

“Come on, we’re leaving.”

Sam sighed and was about to get up when a hand around his wrist stopped him. “Stay,” Gabriel told him and turned around to wave at Dean. “Hey, Deanna. Go if you want, I’ll give Sam a ride home later.”

Dean glanced between the two with a frown fixed on his face, but then he disappeared back into the house, banging the door behind him. They watched Dean leave, and then turned to face each other, eyes meeting again. A long moment of silence passed but then Gabriel spoke up again.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,”

Before Sam had a chance to reply, he was silenced with a pair of lips crashing hard onto his, and a second later the realization dawned on him that _oh my god Gabriel was kissing him._ And more importantly, that Gabriel had kissed him _first._ Suddenly Sam was kissing back, his arms snaking around Gabriel’s back and pulling him closer, but then he thought again, that Gabriel had made the first move, and he pulled away.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Gabriel moaned quietly, chasing Sam’s lips again, but Sam leaned further back.

“You’ve wanted…this?” he grinned. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Gabriel stared at him. “Why didn’t _you_?”

Sam blushed again, looking down at his empty hands, and trying to come up with a logical response to the question. Gabriel cupped Sam’s face in his hands.

He smiled before saying, “Yeah, me too,” and then he pressed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips. “Don’t worry about it, I was just kidding about the lawyer.”

“Oh, really? So you’re not really leaving me?” Sam grinned again.

“Of course not.” Gabriel kissed him again, loving the feeling of Sam’s warm lips against his own. “I’ve just found you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the whole 'releasing numbered goats' thing was inspired by a tumblr text post


End file.
